merlins pain
by merlins impending doom
Summary: Morgana and Morgause kidnap Merlin and torture him. as Arthur and the knights search for him Morgause takes them out one by one. (this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He tried to move but Morgana's magic was holding him against the tree. Blood was drooling down his face from a cut above his left eye. His lazy manservant was a few feet away unconscious.

"Morgana why are you doing this"

Morgana smirks back at Arthur tilting her head sideways

"Because of Merlin, this is not about you this time Arthur. But don't worry I will be back for you, once I get what I want from him."

She turns to look at Merlin unconscious form and then sighs

"But if he doesn't give me what I want you will be waiting for a while."

"i will not let you hurt him Morgana"

"How will you stop me? You can't because you're nothing."

She turns back to face him. Her eyes flashed gold. The last thing he saw was morgana and Merlin vanishing with a twirl of black smoke. As she disappeared he could feel her magic release him from the tree and while he takes a step forward he fades into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **_

_**Since the first chapter was a bit short I'm uploading this one a bit early hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Sadly I do not own Merlin.**_

_**But any hoooo let the fun begin.**_

Chapter 2

When Merlin woke up the only thing he notices is how cold it is. He couldn't feel the pain in his head, he couldn't see the light coming through the small window at the top of the cell and he couldn't see how his hands were restrained in chains to the wall. It was just the cold and that scared him. He wanted to scream for help, he wanted to be able to see and feel the sun on his face.

He didn't know how long he had being their or even how he got there but He needed to escape.

As Merlin tried to reach for his magic, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest feeling like his heart was being carved out with knife. He couldn't help but scream out from the pain. Anyone within 2 miles could hear the blood curdling screams that came from his small body.

He stops screaming while falling back into unconsciousness.

"Sister, did you get him?"

Morgause turned to smile at morgana as she walked over and embraced each other.

"Yes, I had him put in the cell last night"

"Good, now we wait for him to wake. And the fun to begin"

They smirked at each other, as they hear a scream coming from beneath them as if on cue.

"At least we don't have to wait long"

As if it was possible Morgana's smirk grew as they walked to the cell.

When they arrived at the cell, they looked at Merlin slumped once again against the wall. But Morgana wasn't going to let that stop them. She wanted to hear the screams of Merlin's pain as she gouged at his eyes and ripped his skin from his body.

Her eyes glowed gold as she chanted

"Ic ácwice þé"

They both watch Merlin sit up with a sharp intake of breath. They stand there in silence until he has caught his breath back. Then Morgause walks over to open the cell door she kneels down next to him and rips the blindfold off.

_**Hope you are all enjoying it so far and let me know what you think.**_

_**Chapters will be getting longer from now **_

_**See you all soon xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

_**Wooooo! I've just started writing my second fic that will be posted soon because I'm moving house and won't be able to post for a few days, maybe even a week :O but I shall be back.**_

Chapter 3

Merlin woke jolting up right trying to get his breathing back to normal. He could feel the eyes watching him, but he couldn't concentrate on that. His chest was still hurting from last time he woke and wondering how long ago that was. Suddenly someone touched his face, he tried to flinch back but before he could his eyes hit a blinding light. He blinked into the light trying to adjust his eyes.

"It's being a long time Merlin"

His still couldn't see properly but he didn't need to, he knew whose voice that belonged to. He should've known it was them, not many other people want him dead or Arthur.

"Morgause"

His voice was weak and sore it croaked from not being used for a while. He could now see the blond witch in front of him. She was dressed in the armour that she wore when she beat Arthur. Standing a few feet back was morgana wearing practically the same as her sister. He glared at her willing her to die on the spot.

"Aww don't be like that Merlin we used to be friends until you betrayed our kind"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Morgana"

"You can't lie to us now Merlin we know you have magic"

Morgana sneered at him, looking at him with so much hate. He could only look for so long before turning back to Morgause.

"What do you want from me? Why don't you just kill me already?"

"You have some information that I need. And if you do not tell me willingly, well let's just say you will regret it"

He didn't reply he just glared at the witch in front of him. Until she had enough and ordered the guards to released the chains from his wrist and drag him out of the cell and into another room at the end of the corridor. In This room there was two set of chains hanging from the ceiling, and a table with different tools on some of them Merlin had never even seen before.

"Shouldn't you just ask me first, before dragging me in here?"

"Well if you don't answer I want to be ready"

Morgana was in the room now. She picked up one of the blades from the table. While the guards locked him in one of the pairs of shackles hanging in the room then left.

"I'm going to ask you once before we break you"

He was reading himself, he didn't trust the look in Morgana's eyes and it told him no matter what she would still do it, she would still break him till there was nothing left of him. He looked down to the floor not willing to look into their eyes anymore.

"Where and who is Emrys?"

Merlin was shocked; he was not expecting her to ask him that, he thought it was going to be about Arthur and Camelot. But he would still never tell her he couldn't tell her because then he would certainly die.

"We know you know him so just tell us? Who is he?"

This time he did look up but now with determination in his eyes not even bothering to hide it, because he now knew Arthur wasn't here and that he was safe.

"I will never tell you and you will never know"

"Very well then we did warn you"

Morgana walked around to Merlin's back, she put the knife at the top of his spine and pushed it slowly into his tunic and then threw his skin. Eventually dragging the knife down his spine and putting more pressure on the blade as it got lower and lower. Merlin couldn't handle it anymore and screamed out with a death defying screech. When she pulls the knife out, she rips of his top, looking at her work with curious eyes, and then she plunges the knife back into the fresh cut down his back and with even more pressure than before follows the same blood line she had just made. Merlin could feel the blades pressure even worse than before and as if it was possible his cries of pain got even louder.

_**Ohhhh nice little cliff-y there for you**_

_**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar errors but I am shit at that sort of stuff.**_

_**Hopefully the next chapter will be up within a few days at the least.**_

_**But any hoooo See you all soon xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

_**I found time to post this chapter :D So hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**I would love to know what you think of it so far so please review.**_

_**WARNING: THERE WILL BE TORTURE! (And you might need a bucket)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Merlin could feel the blades pressure even worse than before and as if it was possible his cries of pain got even louder.

He could feel her twist the knife a little in the middle of his back, and a new gush of hot blood went rushing down his back. His body was telling him to slip into unconsciousness, it wanted to but he couldn't, like something was keeping him awake and didn't want him to slip into the dark. Slip into a painless sleep.

Morgana carried on pulling the knife down till she reached the bottom and then pulled it out again. More satisfied with her work this time she put the knife back on the table. she picked up one of her favourites and spun around to show him what it is.

"I really like this one; do you know what it does?"

She smirked at him, she knows he doesn't but she wants to hear the pain in his voice.

"No, morgana... I don't. I have a feeling... you're going... to tell me anyway"

He couldn't catch his breath, his back was in agony and he could still feel the blood. His magic wanted to be released, he could feel it, he tried to use it but it wouldn't it just keeps building up and waiting. He needed to think about something else, he tried to see what morgana had picked up. It was a metal pole (it looked like someone's old armour had being used to make It.) one end of the pole was covered in little sharp spikes that curved in on themselves to bring more pain when used. There looked to be about 50 spikes on it.

"It is called blódgíta"

He had almost forgotten that morgause was hear until she spoke. He wondered why she was letting morgana do all the torturing.

"It means a shedder of blood, it time we figure out how it works"

Morgana walked up to him but this time she stayed in front of him, she lifted the blódgíta to his chest, pulled her arm back then swung it at his chest. Merlin tried to not to cry out but it was impossible not to, he was sure that there was nothing worse than the pain he felt now. He could feel it wretch under his skin as morgana pulled it out. She was happy at the screams and at the damage her new toy had done, so she took her free hand and wiped it across the cuts and spreading the blood on his chest making him scream out even more. She lifted her blood covered hand to her face and licked the blood off each finger.  
>Merlin's vision started to blur over but he still couldn't pass out, his legs have given up and now his hands are supporting all his weight. He screamed again as something hit his stomach. She had hit him with it at such force that it had got stuck. She waited for his screams to stop before pulling it out taking with it pieces of his skin.<br>Morgause walked over to them and picked out some of his skin from the blódgíta. She grabbed Merlin's jaw to force open his mouth then she shoved the pieces of his skin into his mouth and forced his gob shut holding the bottom of his chin until he swallowed it. When the two witches moved away from Merlin, he started to violently throw up on to the little floor in the room. He didn't see what she stuffed in his mouth, all he could taste was iron and salt, they were rough thick pieces and when they went down his throat he couldn't stop being sick at the taste.  
>Morgana and Morgause stood at the door cackling with each other, until merlin was only throwing up air. Then morgause eyes glowed gold.<p>

"Sweofet"

Then Merlin could feel his eyes shut and for once he welcomed it. He wanted to sleep and within seconds he was out. The two witches left him hanging in the room to regain what little strength it had left.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry it's taking so long to update my laptop got a virus but all is fixed now, so should be able to post more often  
>from now on.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own merlin**_

_**!**_

Chapter 5

When merlin woke he was still in the `torture room' there was a little light from a torch lit by the door. The room had being cleaned while he was asleep, there's no more blood or sick covering the floor there were also no witches to be seen. On the table most of the weapons had being removed, now it only had a whip, a small carving knife and two clawed clamps. He tried standing up on his toes that could reach the floor but only managed to pull at his wounds and start them bleeding again. He bit on his lower lip to stop himself from screaming (not really wanting morgana to know he was awake, god knows what she has planned for him next).

A few hours had passed before he finally heard voices from outside the door, then in walked Morgause with a guard following behind dragging a chair into the room he replaced the torch at the door then left leaving the two sorcerers in the room.

"Well Merlin, are you going to tell me who Emrys is? No? Very well then I will warn you, this will hurt. I'm not as...friendly as my sister"

He couldn't risk speaking even if he did he still wouldn't tell her, so he just glared at the witch. She understood that he will not talk and without another word she picked up the whip and walked behind merlin. He didn't have time to prepare himself for the hit; he could feel each strip of the whip that marked his back and made the already bleeding wound open even more. He bit into his lip not wanting to satisfy her by shouting out in agony. She kept on repeatedly lashing out at his back, at the fourteenth lash he screeched out it started feel like his bones were being grinded up.  
>Morgause smirked to herself as she raised the whip and brought it down to get the back of Merlin's knees instantly blood started to flow out. He leached forward as far as the chains would let him while screaming his lungs out, a few tears escaping leaving tracks over his cheek bones. Finally getting the reaction she wanted she put the whip back on the table and turned to face Merlin.<p>

"I will give you one more chance. Tell me who he is?"

"Never" merlin only managed to whisper back to her his voice too sore. Morgause did a sort of smile, smirk back to Merlin while keeping eye contact with him.

"GUARDS!" Two guards entered the room and turned to see what there mistress wanted them for.

"Put him on the chair tie his legs together, then one of you hold his head still and the other hold his hands down"

Morgause went to the table while the guards put merlin on the chair. Merlin felt relief as he was sat on the chair and the weight was taken off his arms, but as his back touched the chair it stung on the new lash wounds and he hissed in pain. She picked up the clawed clamps, and without stopping she forced the clamps onto Merlin's hands and into the chair arms so that he can't move them. She laughed to herself as she felt the spikes pierce through his skin and at his attempt to scream (he couldn't because he has lost his voice now from all the screaming).

Morgause sent the guards out the room then reached for the table and pick up the carving knife from the table. Merlin, who was trying not to be sick again from looking at the pool of blood coming out of his hands, He turned to see morgause take a step closer to him with the knife twirling in her hands. She grabbed his pinkie finger on his left hand and thrusts the knife under his finger nail, she tilted it upwards forcing the nail away from the skin and when it stood straight on his finger, morgause took the knife out and pulled the nail of the last piece of skin holding it in place.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N sorry for taking so long in updating this I got distracted reading other fics but i have forced myself to stop to update this chapter and maybe another in the next 2 days as well for making you all wait so long.  
>And a thank you to <strong>__**crispssocks,**_ _**mersan123**__** and **__**Lunatris262**__** for the beautiful comments love ya all xx  
><strong>_

_Previously -  
>She grabbed his pinkie finger on his left hand and thrusts the knife under his finger nail, she tilted it upwards forcing the nail away from the skin and when it stood straight on his finger, morgause took the knife out and pulled the nail of the last piece of skin holding it in place.<em>

**Chapter 6**

Merlin was back in the cell after morgause had finished pulling off all his finger nails on his left hand. He looked down at his hand and saw bits of his skin sticking to dried blood, he leaned his head back on the wall and tried to calm his breathing. He thought about giving up and telling them he was Emrys just to up an end to all this pain, but a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Freya was telling him that giving up would mean giving up on destiny, and all he has done and given up already for Arthur and Camelot would all have being for nothing. That got Merlin thinking about Arthur and the knights wondering if they were out looking for him, he was missing home and his friends he even missed mucking out the horses and cleaning Arthurs room, he hopes that they are looking and that they find him soon he doesn't think that he can hold out much longer, he was surprised he has lasted this long as it is.  
>he had lost track of how long he has being their he thought maybe about 4 or 5 days, the wounds on his chest and stomach were finally starting to scab over the pain wasn't that bad anymore mainly because the pain had moved to his hand that was now chained to the wall next to him.<p>

He tried to use his magic, he could feel it building up getting stronger, ready to us but he couldn't release it couldn't use it. It was now obvious to him that the witches knew he had magic and had somehow found a way to block it from him. Speaking of the witches he was now thinking where they were, every other time he had woken up one of them had gotten to him within minutes to torture him. _Maybe Arthur had found him and was battling with them for his freedom, maybe they had forgotten him and had moved on to another castle or maybe morgause was out somewhere teaching morgana stronger spells and had lost track of time_ (ok so the latter 2 were highly unlikely but he could hope).he wasn't going to complain at least he wasn't getting tortured and for that he was thankful, he could rest and let his wounds heal, he knew that some would most likely get infected but it was better than bleeding to death.

He didn't know when it happened but sometime he had fallen asleep and was now being woken up by the sound of the cell door opening, Morgana walked in followed by 2 guards dragging in an unconscious body. Merlin could tell who it was; it was one of his best friends

"hello again merlin" morgana smirked at her sisters work on merlin, she was a bit upset that she didn't think of the idea "i thought you might like some company, you do seem rather lonely" she turned to the guards and pointed to a set of chains a few feet away from merlin "put him over there, well then merlin I will leave you and _sir_ Gwaine to catch up. Don't worry I will be back in the morning for you." she turned and left after the guards.

Merlin sighed in relive that they were going to leave him alone even longer. He moved his leg over to nudge Gwaine's, he groaned but didn't wake so Merlin tried again this time he kicked harder.  
>"Gwaine, wake up" his voice sounded rough from the screaming but it did the job, Gwaine opened his eyes and shot up only to fall straight back down again from the chains. Merlin couldn't help but laugh at his friend. Gwaine's head turned to the sound of the laugh and froze when he saw it was merlin, and sucked in a sharp intake of breath when he saw the state he was in.<p>

"Merlin, mate, what happened to you"

_**A/N- **_

_**I am feeling evil **_

_**so see ya in a few days **___


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N i know, i know. I'm late **_

_**i won't lie, i got distracted again this time watching the lord of the rings all three of them and maybe both hobbit films as well and all 6 star wars and harry potter, i will try not let it happen again. **_

_**This is a longer chapter than the others **_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 7 **_

Arthur and the knights have being out looking for Merlin. Four days they have being searching and yet have found nothing, no traces of their friend and no traces of the witch that took him. They rode deep in to the forest, riding well in to the night and waking at first light to start the search again. Arthur would not stop until Merlin was found and the knights agreed with him. Gwaine was the most determined to find him, he did not want to stop for sleep nor to rest, he hadn't slept properly since he found out that his best friend had being taken and had almost set out strait away to look if had it not being for Percival to stop him.

They had searched in caves and old abandoned castles, every building they passed they searched. It was now mid day and Leon was trying to get Arthur to stop and let the horses rest for an hour, really he wanted Arthur to rest and not tire himself out he was not fully healed from when he last encountered Morgana. Arthur turned his head towards Leon and could see the worry plated on to his face.

"We will stop here to feed and water the horses, and set back off in a couple of hours, we all need some rest"

"Yes sire" The knights climbed off their horses and started to tie them to the trees, Gwain grabbed his water skin and stormed off in to the forest. No one followed him they all knew that he was upset and angry, more so than the rest of knights, and they all knew how close he and Merlin are. Gwaine was blaming himself for Merlin being taken, he thinks that if they hadn't have run off in a different directions, if they had all stayed together he might still be with them. When he reached the river, Gwaine sat against a tree with his feet in the water's edge, he stared out into the trees on the other side of the river and after about half an hour he fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percival was starting to get worried about Gwaine he had been gone for hours. Arthur and the rest of the knights had started to pack up; not noticing that Gwaine had being gone for too long till Percival spoke up.

"Arthur, something's wrong Gwaine's should've being back by now "

Arthur sighed; he had forgotten that the knight had gone off when they had stopped "Leon and Elyan stay here with the horses. Percival, Lancelot and I will go look over at the river" he didn't wait for a reply, they didn't have time for this he... they need to find merlin before something bad happens.  
>They walked fast trying not to waste any more time and 20 minutes later they reached the edge of the river bank, Gwaine wasn't there. "Percival follow the river downstream, me and lance will go up the river. Shout if you see anything."<br>As they turned to go, they hear laughing from the tree line where they had just been. Arthur turns around to see a smirking Morgause.

"Morgause, what have you done to my knight?"

"He is safe, for now. And no harm will come to him if Merlin gives in" Arthur froze when she mentioned Merlin, Morgause smirk only got bigger at his reaction. "We are surprised at how much pain he can handle; most people give up after the third or fourth go, but Merlin. Merlin is stronger than he looks.

"What have you done to him morgause? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough Arthur, secrets always have a way of showing themselves. Well this has being fun. But don't fret you will see me again soon." while she said the last part she looked at Lancelot, she whispered a spell that disappeared into a whirlwind of black sand.

Arthur launched forward to catch her but was too late and instead he lashed out at a tree, repeatedly hitting it with his sword shouting and cursing Morgause and Morgana. Percival sat on the forest floor, too shocked to do anything else. Lancelot put his head in his hands. He knew now what they wanted, he is one of the only ones in Camelot who knows Merlin's secret and by the way morgause looked at him he was going to be taken next.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gwaine woke when he heard a twig snap, his eyes shot open as he got to his feet and grabbed his sword. "Is that you princess? If you're trying to sneak up on me it's not worked." there was no answer so he took a few steps closer to the trees tying to get a better look, when finally a voice replied but not of one he was expecting.

"Aww, sir Gwaine i _know _that you're scared and afraid i can sense it"

Gwaine tightened his grip on his sword as Morgana came out of the trees followed by Morgause. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against two powerful sorceresses, but it wouldn't stop him from trying.

"Where's Merlin?"

"You will see him soon enough" Morgause chanted a spell and slowly Gwaine began to fall asleep.

the first thing Gwaine noticed was heavy breathing coming from somewhere next to him then the second thing he noticed was that something was hitting his leg, then he heard it, a voice, the voice of his best friend.

"Gwaine, wake up."

He opened his eyes to see a dimly lit room. He turned his head to where he heard Merlin, he froze at seeing his friend, and he was covered in dried and fresh blood and scabs. "Merlin, mate what happened?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ok so it's finally up you can stop trying to kill me now._

_i start college next week, but I have a plan. I will write on Wednesdays and Thursdays and post it on a Saturday or Sunday._

_But you all by now know what I'm like. Hopefully I will keep to that._

_please leave a comment! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N—OK SO I KNOW THAT I SAID I WAS GOING TO UPDATE OVER THE WEEKEND, BUT I HAD A SPONTANIOUS WEEKEND HOLIDAY TO FRANCE FROM FRIDAY TO TODAY.  
>MY DAD DECIDED HE WANTED TO GO AWAY SO WE DID.<br>BUT IM ONLY A FEW DAYS LATE UPDATING AT LEAST.**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Chapter 8**

Merlin put his head back to rest against the wall behind him and breathed out another laugh. He felt a little better knowing Gwaine was now... Wait Gwaine was here, in the cell and is probably going to get tortured as well. Great, Merlin couldn't even save himself and now he had to save Gwaine. He opened his eyes and tried to smile over at Gwaine, who was now even more worried because merlin was deathly pale and hadn't replied to him. He could see the dried blood and scabs that littered his friends' upper body, He made a promise to himself in that second that he would make morgana pay for what she had done; he would make her beg for death.

"I'll be fine" Merlin's voice was rough and when he talked his throat felt like it was on fire. Gwaine just looked at him like he was stupid.

"Merlin, you're clearly not alright, you look like death itself"

Merlin closed his eyes trying to focus on anything but the burn in his throat "I fell like death as well but it won't stop them" he stopped to take a few breaths, he was trying to think about cleaning Arthurs armour or socks and even mucking out the stables but nothing was working . "Morgana will be back soon to start it all over again."

"Then we need to find a way out and fast" he stared to pull at the chains round his wrist, looking closely at them to see if there was a way to brake them apart. While he did this merlin was slowly falling back to sleep, if he could have he would have helped Gwaine but he still couldn't feel his fingers. His whole body was starting to go numb as he fell asleep.

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

Gwaine tried for an hour to pick and pull at the chains he even tried biting them off. (He did stop a few times to check that merlin was still alive, he seemed to be getting paler each time Gwaine looked at him). He tried shouting for the guards to let them out but they pretended not to hear him; he was surprised that he hadn't awakened Merlin yet. Gwaine finally got tired after nearly half an hour of shouting death threats.  
>Before he could fall asleep he heard someone walking up to the cell, he braced himself ready to fight off morgana or her guards. What he didn't expect was a young servant boy walking into the cell and going straight over to merlin, he pulled a small bottle of liquid out of his pocket (he hadn't even notice Gwaine was in the cell until he spoke).<p>

"Stay away from him" when the boy heard, he almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see Gwaine chained not that far away from Merlin. But trying to ignore him, the boy turned back to kneel next to Merlin. "I said stay away from him" he saw the boy pull out the stopper on the bottle and started to thrash against the chains. "What are you doing to him? Sto..." he nearly shouted the last bit but the boy spun around and clamped his hand over his mouth.

"I am trying to save him, so shut up before I make you. We don't want the guards to hear, if they do all of us will die and I won't let that happen to him" he stared at Gwaine until he gave in and nodded then slowly removed his hand away. He turned again to Merlin and started to pour the clear liquid into his mouth forcing him to swallow it all.

"Who are you? What did you give him?" Gwaine stared at the back of his head where he leaned over Merlin.

"I am Zuri and I mean no harm to you or to merlin, I gave him something that has protected him from morgana for this long. And as long as he drinks it every three days it will carry on to protect him" he turns to look at Gwaine "you must not tell him what has happened tonight or of what I have given him, he will find out in his own time" his face turns even more serious at his next words and Gwaine couldn't understand why. "You cannot let him die no matter what the cost, Merlin must live" and with that Zuri left the cell and walked away.

Gwaine sat there in shock; some kid had just walked into the cells and maybe have told the truth that he was trying to help .But if he was wouldn't have one of the guards seen him and stopped him from coming into the cells? But if he had lied then he may have just poisoned his best friend, which could be slowly killing him or weakening him, ready for morgana or morgause to harm him again. He had no choice but to tell merlin when he wakes up. He might know what's going on.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**SO OK PEOPLE LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE , IT IS APRECIATED AND CAN BE USED AS MOTIVATION , IF I CHOOSE TO BE MOTIVATED THAT IS . **_

_**I AM TRYING TO MAKE A PICTURE FOR THIS FIC BUT IT JUST WONT GO RIGHT , IT IS HARDER THAN IT LOOKS TO MAKE . **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I've got this song stuck in my head so it kinda goes with  
>the first part of the chapter.<em>**

**_¬ if the rain must fall if I lose it all  
>If the world comes down and takes my soul<br>If the sky turns black and there's no, no way back  
>It won't matter much to me if I had you ¬<em>**

**_¬ James Morrison ¬_**

**__****_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_**

Chapter 9

Merlin was running through the forest, he was completely lost. There were no birds chirping, no scurrying squirrels and there were no breeze of the wind, the only noises were Merlins foot falls and his heavy breathing. He had being running for hours before the trees even began to start to thin out around him. He stopped to catch his breath beside an old yew tree, leaning onto it for support (he had fallen over four times already). He heard a twig snap and shot off running again. He couldn't let them find him; he had to get away from them. As he ran the trees were getting less and less and could now see a clearing right in front of him. He ran faster, falling over twice as he lost concentration. When he finally reached the clearing he stopped dead and his breath catching in his throat. It wasn't a clearing it was a lake, her lake. Merlin stood there for what seemed like days but was really minutes before he could walk closer to the water's edge. He stopped when his feet just met the water, where he fell to his knees; tears lining his cheeks. He hadn't being here since Freya died because it hurts too much; it always hurts when he remembers.

He had forgotten that he was being chased, that was until an arrow came out of the trees heading straight towards his back. Merlin turned when he hears the string of the bow clang back to its original position, but was too late to stop the arrow. He closed his eyes waiting for it to hit him but when it didn't; he opened them again only to be covered in a golden glow and the arrow had turned and hit the shooter just above his heart. Merlin looked around to see all the other bandits fall down dead where they stood. He looked to find who had just killed them all but saw no one, till he turned back to face the lake. Ten feet in front of him stood on the water was Freya. She was staring behind him into the trees, her eyes were the colour of pure gold, and she was wearing a long flowing blue dress. She started to walk towards him, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Merlin just broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

"Merlin?" she whispered in his ear but he couldn't reply from the tears. "You need to stay strong my love, you cannot escape this alone. You will need Arthur and the knights to help you." Merlin held her tighter while whispering back.

"I do-don't know w-what you mean? What d-do I have t-to esc-escape?" he stuttered out while Freya rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"You will understand once you go back. I'm sorry I can't be there to help you but if things get too much for you, you have to call Kilgharrah." At this Merlin pulled his head back and looked into her eyes which were now their natural brown. She stared back into his. (She could tell he was confused.) Freya lifted her hand to his face and wiped the tears from his cheeks, she left her hands there to cup them. Merlin leaned in to catch her in a kiss.

"I don't want to leave you again" he said against her lips. "Why can't I just stay here with you?"

"Because you have yet to fulfil your destiny, and when that day comes you can be with me if you wish. But now you have to return, you are needed" she looked down at Merlin's hand with a small frown, he noticed and looked down as well to see blood dripping off his fingers and splashing in the lake. They looked back at each other and Freya lifted her hand and put a finger to his lips, then Merlin woke up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Merlin's head shot up, he regretted it straight away because his head started to spin and he pulled his back wrong. Gwaine looked to him in concern (it had made him jump at first until he looked properly at him) he was sweating and swaying slightly, it looked like he had being crying as well.

"Are you ok Merlin?" Merlin hadn't remembered that Gwaine was there until he spoke.

"Yeah, it was just a dream. I'm fine. How long was I asleep for?"

"Two maybe three hours, not long" he watched as Merlin very slowly put his head back and winces when his back touched the wall. "Merlin something happened when..." He didn't have time to finish as they heard footsteps walking towards their cell.

All too soon morgana walks in with four guards. "Bring them both" she ordered them, then turned to merlin "I did said I would be back"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**_WOW I think this is my fastest update. Lucky you!_**

**_I might have to listen to James Morrison more often_**

**_please comment !_**


	10. AN

I'm still going to continue writing this but at the moment I am rewriting it all coz its not how I'm wanting it and even I find it hard to understand what's happening when reading it. it will be up before Christmas as well as another fic I am writing.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you all are amazing.


End file.
